


Let's Focus On Today

by joli_camarillo



Series: WILLING TO TRY [4]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Broke Boston's Heart, Deception, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Immigration & Emigration, Infidelity, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New BABY for AVA and BEN, Rich was MARRIED!, To a WOMAN?!, implied mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Couples from BlindSpot, Sleepy Hollow, TheVillage, Station 19, and Law and OrderMore may be added later
Relationships: Ava Bedhdazi/Ben Jones, Jane Doe/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Rich Dot Com/Boston, Sophie Foster/Daniel Reynolds
Series: WILLING TO TRY [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522025
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [zugzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzo/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [ellieindelibly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieindelibly/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [mizbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizbat/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [nk54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk54/gifts), [ericaj318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/gifts), [ChameleonCircuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/gifts), [ShadowAgent1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAgent1/gifts), [opalheart12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalheart12/gifts), [RS73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS73/gifts), [irishlullaby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/gifts), [SoftlyGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftlyGrey/gifts), [sugarpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpie/gifts), [Ahigheroctave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/gifts), [melissa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa13/gifts), [AGDoren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/gifts), [froma2zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froma2zee/gifts), [Ava_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/gifts), [coffeemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuse/gifts), [liveoninmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveoninmemory/gifts), [MommaKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaKat/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).



> Love's landscape can be a Battlefield, or a  
> tumultuous ocean, a raging river-frought  
> with heartbreak and heartache LOVE CAN  
> BREAK YOU...it can also SUSTAIN...REPLENISH,  
> MAKE YOU WHOLE. REPAIR THE BREAK. Love  
> can bring you back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Boston's arrest and incarceration, Rich married a WOMAN  
> (a VERY wealthy, older socialite, and was almost immediately  
> unfaithful with a married couple)...Rich being Rich, he found  
> Boston after his release, and attempts to reconcile.

I don't wanna talk to you, Richard-now, today, or ever. You're a DICK, and abusive, and a DICK.  
And A CHEATING LOW-LIFE. FUCK YOU-LEAVE."

'Let me in. I deserve a chance to explain. There is an explanation."

"You married a Woman, cheated on her with a couple...THEN, you come running back to me-You  
know what? SCREW."

'I brought your favorite liquor."

"I'm calling security..."

"I brought ABSINTHE. A LOT of it."

"ABSINTHE...if you're lying about that, you LYING LIAR, I will cut your pudgy ass. Come up."

On the way up to Boston's loft, Rich hums "I'm coming up", from Pink. Inside, Boston makes sure to  
stay as far away from Rich as he can. "ABSINTHE!", he demands, and Rich produces the bottle of  
lime colored spirit. "Thanks...now GO."

"Yeeeeah...that's a NO: at least until I you SHUT UP and give me a chance to explain shit-exclamation  
point."

Seeming to thaw just a little, Boston makes a decision. "Tell me this Friday night," he calls over his left  
shoulder, walking to the door and opening it. My friend K'Sean is here-Hey, K." A mixed-race man of  
about thirty-five comes in, favoring both Rich and Boston with a smile. Boston introduces the two, and  
after a couple of moments, Rich excuses himself and leaves. On the way to the lobby, he starts to  
text one of his 'booty calls', then changes his mind-to make things work with Boston, these old,  
self-destructive happens have to be resisted. He goes home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult Language Alert  
> Screw is a slang term for Fuck-off/get lost


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at the office, Edgar Reade relaxes with  
> his family at his condo.

The scrape of a key in the front door lock is like an alarm going off; Nat (2 and half years  
old), and her brother Diego (16 months), charge toward the door like a kick-off coverage  
team on their way downfield. Edgar Reade scoops them both up (one in each arm), lavishes  
them with 'kissies' while navigating his way through the litter of toys covering the carpet.

Natasha Zapata lounges tiredly on the sectional sofa, accepting his kiss (and her baby boy, who  
wails angrily at his father's betrayal. "Zaak-ooy!", he yells, and when Redae sits next to his mate, the baby  
crawls onto his lap.

"Reade, I'm sorry about all the toys; they just...wear me the f-u-c-k out; they're so busy!  
I hate to ask, but..."

"Of course your cousin can come and help you with the bebitos. $1,000 a week?"

"Paaa!!! Tanto!? Tan bueno eres! Deja la llamo..." (Baby! That much!? You are so good! I'll call  
her)

"Papi, Bart Simpson!" Nat tugs at his sleeve, and hands him the TV remote. "Bodd Cffrtn!",  
adds Diego.

"Deja cenar tu Papa, Bebitos" (let your Daddy eat dinner, Babies), chides Tasha, after completing her call.

"I'm good for awhile...I'd rather relax here with my family, watch some T.V."

She scoots over, taking Nat onto her lap. She holds her Man's hand in both of hers, raises it to her  
lips and kisses it.

Homer Simpson bargains away something or other for a bite of someone's hotdog, and Reade  
remarks "Es imbecil Homer Simpson" (Homer Simpson is an imbecile)

"Y muy estupido, aparte Papi" (and he's stupid too), Nat adds.

Tasha and Edgar exchange glances, and burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata and Edgar Reade have a set of  
> female/male twin toddlers. Believe it or not, she is  
> very content keeping house for them, and their Father

Nidia (Nidi) and Ramses (Ram) follow their Mother from room to room;  
Nidi has a pink pacifer in her mouth, another in a pink ribbon around her  
neck, and a third she carries in one hand-the same for her twin brother, except  
that his are blue. Watching them watching HER, Tasha marvels at the two toddlers:  
since they became ambulatory, carrying three pacifers has been a habit of theirs:  
with children of this age, who can say why?

"Quiere papa, mis amores? Are you hungry, my loves?)

NIdi moves her paci to one side and answers, "Ummm, Mami" (their word for food).

"Bien...vamos a la cocina" (alright, let's go to the kitchen)

Ram nods his head vigorously; he mumbles something that sounds like "udfhuumes"

The two are seated in their high-chairs, eating handfuls of peas, carrots, and mashed up  
beef, when the phone rings.

His mouth full of food, Ram tells, 'MAMI! MAMI-ALO!". He points to the wall-mounted phone,  
his tiny finger covered with a mish-mash of what he's eating, using the Twin's word for telephone.

"Alo...yes Mr Reade...I'm sorry-she's not available; she left with her boyfriend about an hour ago."  
Tasha bursts into laughter at his response.

"They're fine, funny, delightful...so smart, as you know. I took some video".

"Don't send it yet-I have a joint task force meeting in five. I wanted to touch base, let  
you know I should be there by 630, if traffic cooperates. What are you cooking?"

"My Aunt is bringing dinner from the restaurant. She wants to see the babies anyway."  
Reade...I look at our babies-the life you've made for us-and I love you more every day.  
I know that you know that; it gives me a lot of satisfaction to say it."

"It gives me a lot of satisfaction to hear it. 'Bye, Baby"

Tasha responds, warmly "Te adoro (I adore you."


End file.
